


You're such a heavenly view

by LostInAdmiration



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Stargazing, just two dorks in love idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInAdmiration/pseuds/LostInAdmiration
Summary: Even loved nights with this, after a good party with his close friends, and he and Isak getting to go back to their home together. It was an indescribable sort of joy, and Even was revelling in it.





	You're such a heavenly view

**Author's Note:**

  * For [askynote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/askynote/gifts).



> This is for [Vila](https://askybison.tumblr.com/), who has very kindly offered to help us out by lending us her talents. Thanks so much - I hope this makes you smile.
> 
> This fic is based off of [this](https://askybison.tumblr.com/post/165697525351/kvothes-on-the-first-day-of-class-my-astronomy) text post, because I thought it was a cool concept and definitely something Isak and Even would talk about. 
> 
> Big thank you to [Sarah](http://canonicallyanxious.tumblr.com/) as always, for being the most supportive and brilliant beta.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was the early hours of Saturday morning, and Isak and Even were just leaving the noise and chaos of a party, with alcohol buzzing through their veins and giddy laughter spilling from their mouths. Isak was telling a story, the words slurring every so often as he stumbled beside Even, clutching onto his hand.

 

It was cold out, and Even had been stupid enough not to bring a jacket, so the air stung at his skin, but Isak’s hand in his was a warm sort of comfort that made Even decide he didn’t care that they’d chosen to walk home.

 

It had been a good night. The past week had been hard on Even, where just being awake was exhausting, and where his head ached and his heart longed for something that Even didn’t understand. As Even walked through the streets and listened to Isak’s laugh echo through the dark, he was so grateful to be able to feel like he could breathe properly again. Even loved nights with this, after a good party with his close friends, and he and Isak getting to go back to their home together. It was an indescribable sort of joy, and Even was revelling in it.

 

Isak’s hand slipped from Even’s grasp suddenly, and when Even turned to see what had made him stop, Isak had his head lolled back and was staring up at the sky, his mouth parted in wonder. Even walked back over to where Isak was stood and snaked an arm around his waist, which Isak immediately leant into.

 

“The stars look amazing tonight,” said Isak softly.

 

Even looked up too then, and immediately hummed in agreement. The sky was clear, as opposed to all of the foggy wintery nights they’d been having lately, and the moon was bright and almost full. The sky was pitch dark but was dotted with a tapestry of stars making swirling sequences above them.

 

“Did you know that the universe is still growing, so stars and galaxies are still forming, and eventually they’ll fill the night sky entirely?” Isak said, looking down to grin at Even. The tip of his nose was red and his eyes were watery and bloodshot, but his smile was bright. He tucked his head under Even’s chin as he spoke; his breath was warm on Even’s neck, and the contrast to the cold made Even shiver.

 

“So somewhere in an older universe, the sky is white and completely covered in stars. Can you imagine?” Isak mumbled into Even’s skin, wrapping his arms around Even’s middle and squeezing him tight.

 

Even thought about a pale white sky instead of a dark one, a sea of diamonds all glittering together, illuminating the world below. Then he thought of the sky above him and Isak, with the moonlight glowing down on their faces and the clusters of stars creating intricate patterns over the dark.

 

“That would be beautiful, but I think I like this universe better,” Even said eventually with a small nod.

 

“Yeah?” asked Isak, he stepped back a little to look at Even with a crooked smile and his head tilted to the side, prompting Even to explain.

 

“I like the fact the stars are fighting through the dark. They’d lose their uniqueness if there was so many of them. The fact they’re so bright and clear amongst the night is what makes them special.” Even dropped his gaze as he spoke, embarrassment curling low in his stomach. He knew he was overthinking it, seeing deeper meanings where there weren’t any. Isak was just talking about the science of the universe, and Even had made it personal.

 

For Even, the stars were there as a reminder that no matter how dark things seemed, there was always brightness somewhere. There’d always be something to look forward to, moments like this, stood in the street with the boy he loved, freezing cold but so, so happy.

 

They went quiet for a few moments, Even staring at his shoes, and Isak not loosening his grip around Even’s waist. Eventually, Isak nuzzled his nose into Even’s cheek, before pressing a kiss to his temple.

 

“That’s a good way to think about it,” he said quietly, and Even could feel Isak’s smile against his cheek as he kissed him again.

 

“You think?” Even mumbled, finally lifting his head to look at Isak.

 

Isak was already watching him and smiling, and Even knew that Isak understood, like he always did. Isak knew Even so well, almost better than Even knew himself, because he always paid such close attention to those he cared about. Isak had become so attuned to Even, to his little mannerisms and how he viewed the world. And he never made Even feel stupid or wrong for any of it.

 

“I do, and I agree with you. It would look boring if it was all just white, the dark makes each star look even brighter than it is,” Isak pulled his scarf from around his neck and wrapped one half around Even, before wrapping the other half around himself once more. It didn’t warm Even up at all; his muscles ached from the biting cold and he cursed himself again for being too lazy to grab a jacket, but he appreciated the sentiment anyway.

 

Even took Isak’s hand and stuffed their intertwined fingers into the pocket of Isak’s coat, and Isak sighed happily, shuffling even closer to Even.

 

“Besides,” Isak added, going back to looking above them. “A completely white sky would be really impractical, and too fucking bright.”

 

Even turned and hid his laugh into Isak’s hair, squeezing his hand and feeling his heart flutter when Isak laughed along with him. He wondered when he’d stop feeling so giddy about Isak, wondered when all the mundane little moments in their life together would stop being a novelty. He thought of Isak’s smile and how infectious it was, and how Isak’s touch made every one of Even’s nerves stand on end. He thought of their home together, and how every moment, even the bad moments, were absolutely wonderous. Even was almost certain he’d never stop feeling this way about Isak, and he never wanted to.

 

“Shall we go home? You must be freezing,” said Isak after a few more moments. He made a move to start walking again, but Even just held on to him and stayed still.

 

“Let’s stay here for a little while longer. We might see a shooting star, and then you can make a wish,” Even insisted. Isak laughed and rolled his eyes, but settled back into Even’s side once more, running his thumb across Even’s knuckles rhythmically.

 

“They’re just chunks of rock burning up, Even, they can’t grant wishes,” Isak scoffed, then looked to Even with a soft smile.

“I’ve got everything I could possibly wish for anyway,” he whispered.

 

Even leaned in to kiss Isak properly, and Isak immediately melted into it, moving his free hand up to tangle it into Even’s hair. Isak’s nose was cold where it bumped against Even’s, but Even felt warm all over as he tucked his hand into Isak’s back pocket to push him closer.

 

They broke apart but stayed close, grinning stupidly at each other. Isak ran his hand through Even’s hair, combing his fingers through the strands, and Even leaned into the touch with a sigh.

 

“You could have wished to be a better cook, so you don’t poison me next time you try and make us dinner,” grinned Even, laughing when Isak punched him in the shoulder.

 

“Fuck you, it wasn’t that bad. _You_ could have wished to be better at washing clothes, so you don’t make all of our T-shirts pink every time you do laundry,” retorted Isak, making Even laugh even harder.

 

Isak dropped his head onto Even’s shoulder, his own shoulders shaking with laughter, and Even let go of his hand to wrap him into a hug, burying his hands under the warmth of Isak’s coat.

 

“I love you anyway, even if you can’t cook,” said Even when their laughter had died down.

 

Isak draped his arms around Even’s shoulders and pressed a kiss to the spot just behind his ear, his fingers drawing patterns across Even’s shoulder blades.

 

“I love you too, even if you keep ruining our clothes,” he replied.

 

They ended up there for a while, so long that Isak shrugged off his coat and handed it to Even, insisting he wore it before he froze. They settled down on the ground, their backs against a brick wall, and Even had his head resting on Isak’s shoulder as he stared up at the sky, listening to Isak tell him all about each constellation and what they meant. It was a simple moment that Even might forget eventually, but one that made him feel light with happiness, another glistening moment in the dark that Even was so grateful for.

 

It was just him and Isak and a dark sky full of stars, and Even couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Myself and some very awesome people are planning a SKAM Secret Santa, in which people will exchange (digital) gifts, and maybe even make new friends. If you'd like to know more, [here](http://canonicallyanxious.tumblr.com/post/165652340717/skam-secret-santa-is-a-go) is the text post containing some info about it. 
> 
> I'm working on something chaptered and rather big that's coming together slowly, so keep an eye out for that some time in the near future
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Title is from Coldplay - A Sky Full of Stars


End file.
